The present invention relates to a distribution member for electrical wires.
A wire distribution configuration of a combination lamp of an automobile is described in JP-9-231814. A plurality of bulbs are provided in prescribed locations of a body, and a connector member is provided which supplies electricity to the bulbs.
A wire distribution circuit is provided which passes along a prescribed path to each bulb and the connector member. The wire distribution circuit consists of an electric wire which connects terminal fittings connected to the bulbs, and an electric wire which connects bulb terminal fittings and connector member terminal fittings. These electric wires are distributed along the body, the terminal fittings being attached to both ends of these electric wires.
When wire distribution is carried out in a device having a plurality of bulbs, as in the case described above, a plurality of electric wires are involved. However, the wire distribution path between each bulb and the wire distribution path between the bulbs and the connector members do not have a fixed length, and therefore the electric wires distributed along these wire distribution paths have differing lengths. As a result, the management and handling of the electric wires becomes problematic. Moreover, the electric wires are attached to the body one at a time, and therefore operability is poor. In addition, the electric wires tend to bend easily and, consequently, may rise up above the body and catch on the fingers of the operator or interfere with the distribution or connections of other electric wires. In this case, a clip or the like is required to maintain the position of the electric wires in the prescribed wire distribution path. As a result, the configuration of thee body becomes more complicated, the number of components increases, and the number of operations increases.
According to the invention there is provided a wire distribution member comprising a plurality of substantially rigid and individual electrical wires arranged in a predetermined pattern, and a connecting member holding said wires in said pattern whereby exposed portions of said wires are adapted for connection to a fixed array of electrical components.
Preferably the connecting member comprises a sheet having apertures or recesses in which said wires are revealed. The wires are preferably bare and the connecting member of insulating material.
In a preferred embodiment, the wires are sandwiched between adjacent sheets. The wires preferably do not make electrical contact.
The connecting member may include positioning means such as one or more apertures to locate the wire distribution member with respect to a substrate such as a fixed array of electrical components. The wires may locate the distribution member.
The connecting member may further include fixing means to fix the distribution member with respect to a substrate. These fixing means are preferably also positioning means and may comprise an aperture of the connecting member for co-operation with a screw or upstanding projection. Alternatively one or more wires may be fixed to a substrate by e.g. bending in or around an abutment of the substrate.